Un Halloween Inolvidable
by Susara KI302
Summary: Este fic se trata de como unos amigos se aventuran en una casa "enbrujada". Este fic participa en el reto "Noche de Brujas, Zombies y Alimañas" del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror.


**Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto "Noche De Brujas, Zombies Y Alimañas" del foro Resident Evil: Behind The Horror**

 **Bueno, antes que nada quiero agradecerle a Light of Moon 12 por darme buenos consejos y por apoyarme en hacer este fic. (Es el primer fic que escribo, estoy muy emocionada.)**

 **Advertencia: los personajes de Residnt Evil no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a CAPCOM.**

 **Espero que les guste :)**

* * *

Todos en mi clase estábamos nerviosos por esa noche, la noche para pegar sustos y tirar huevos a las casa de los tacaños que no nos daban dulces, la noche de las bromas, la noche de Halloween. Hasta el mas aburrido de la clase lo comentaba. Todos nos íbamos a disfrazar de algo, yo me iba a disfrazar de vampiro , ese disfraz para mí era mi salvación porque en mi clase me gustaba un chico llamado Leon era rubio con ojos azules, no era muy estudioso pero era agradable y simpático, era un buen chico; yo no le hablaba mucho pero cuando nos mirábamos y me sonreía sentía que el corazón se me salía del pecho.

Unos amigos y yo habíamos quedado para irnos juntos a pedir dulces, entre esos amigos estaba Leon. Por fin salimos del colegio, yo estaba impaciente por que llegara la noche, tenía unas ganas enormes por ver a Leon de nuevo. Esa tarde se me hacía larguísima, estaba tan aburrida, me dirigí hacia la sala y me recosté en el sofá para descansar un rato, esta cuando me iba a caer del sofá oigo a mi hermana gritarme en el oído:- ¡Ada despierta! Pegué un salto a causa del grito que me levanto. Mi hermana Carla era mi hermana gemela, era una bruja, una bruja cruel y despiadada que lo arruinaba todo y hacía lo que podía para hacerme la vida imposible, pero en el fondo la quería mucho.

Fui corriendo hacia mi cuarto a ponerme el disfraz y al acabar me quedaba perfecto y estaba segura de que a Leon se fijaría en mi. Me estaba mirando en el espejo cuando de repente sonó el timbre, eran mis amigos, era genial, una noche entera con Leon era como un sueño. Al abrir la puerta todos estaban disfrazados me fui con mis mejores amigas Jill y Sherry, queme estaban esperando con otros tres chicos más: Leon, Chris y Jake también, estaba una amiga y hermana de Chris llamada Claire, no era tan buena amiga como Jill, Sherry y yo pero si éramos amigas.

Nos fuimos hacia un parque a las afueras del vecindario, casi siempre nos íbamos a pasar el rato a una placita cerca de ese parque. Al llegar a ese desierto patio nos sentamos algunos en los columpios y empezamos a contar historias de miedo, después dimos unas vueltas por el patio y nos encontramos un camino mas desierto aún, estaba todo oscuro, no se veía mucho, nos entró un poco de miedo pero continuamos avanzando.

De repente se terminó el camino, no sabíamos que hacer y vimos una gran mansión, vieja pero grande, todos decían que parecía eso como en las historias de terror, repente vi una sombra reflejada en una ventana pero no dije nada, al parecer Claire también la vio pero ella lo dijo.

-Miren esa sombra.-dijo Claire señalando hacia la ventana de la mansión.

-Aí no hay nada, eso es mentira.-dijo Chris burlándose de su hermana.

-Yo la vi, estoy segura de que la vi.-contestó Claire defendiéndose.

Todos menos yo se empezaron a reír y el mas gracioso como siempre, Chris su hermano, para ver si era verdad lo de la sombra o no, se metió en la casa, no tardó mucho en darse unas vueltas y justo en la puerta, cuando se iba a empezar a bu

* * *

rlar de Claire, de repente algo lo agarro y se lo llevó dentro de la casa y tras eso se cerró la puerta.

-Aaah ayúdenme.- gritaba Chris en la mansión abandona.

Entonces nos asustamos de verdad yo empecé a gritar con mis amigas, no sabíamos que hacer si salvar a Chris o salvarnos nosotros, yo quise salvarlo con Leon, Jake, Jill y Sherry. Claire no quiso porque al parecer lo que había visto era "mentira", en tono sarcástico-.

-Quieres quedarte aquí sola o prefieres ir con nosotros a traer a tu hermano- le dije para que le entrara miedo.

Por supuesto eligió ir a la mansión con nosotros. Al entrar en la casa hacía mucho frío y todo estaba oscuro, de repente vimos una luz subiendo las escaleras pero antes de que llegáramos a subir la tercera escalera esa luz desapareció.

-¡Mierda!, que fue eso.- pregunta Jake al ver que la luz desapareció de nuestros ojos.

\- Fue una luz, alguien la a encendido. - le contesto Sherry.

-Hay que ir a ver quien o que ha encendido esa luz. - exclame yo con algo de miedo.

-Yo no voy.-dijo Jake temblando del miedo.

-Ja, yo creía que tenias bien puestos los pantalones.- Dijo Jill en forma de burla.

-Los tengo, a ver si tu eres tan valiente de ir sola allá arriba.-le dice Jake defendiéndose de la burla de la rubia.

-¿Quieres que te demuestre?.-dijo Jill dirigiéndose hacia la escaleras.

-No vayas, todos tenemos que quedarnos juntos.-ordenó Leon deteniéndola por el brazo.

-Yo no soy miedosa como todos ustedes.-respondió Jill, arrebatándole el brazo a Leon.

-Leon tiene razón, hay que seguir juntos.- les comente a todos, nerviosa por la mirada de Leon.

-Hay que continuar.-Leon ordenó a todos.

Fuimos hacia las escaleras donde se había encendido la luz y nos encontramos con por lo menos diez habitaciones enormes, estuvimos buscando una buena habitación y tras encontrarla dejamos nuestros dulces y nos fuimos a buscar a Chris.

-Miren lo que encontré, una mascara y una linterna.- Dijo Leon mostrándonos a todos.

-Son de Chris.-dijo Claire preocupada por su hermano.

Las cosas de Chris estaban enfrente de unas escaleras que iban hacia bajo, de ahí salían todos los gritos, teníamos tanto miedo de que nos atraparan igual que a el.

No teníamos más remedio que bajar y abrir esa puerta, bajábamos de escalera en escalera y por cada paso que dejábamos atrás, más miedo nos entraba y más ruidos se escuchaban. Al bajar todas las escaleras llegamos a la puerta pero no se podía abrir, no sabíamos porque, entonces subimos las escaleras y volvimos al largo pasillo. Jill y Claire tenían que ir al baño y tuvimos que ir a la habitación en la que habíamos dejado nuestras bolsas con dulces, pero no estaban, pensamos que a lo mejor nos habíamos equivocado, salimos de la habitación pero no encontramos más habitaciones, era como si todas las demás hubieran desaparecido. Teníamos mucho miedo. Sherry empezó a llorar y yo también porque oímos un fuerte grito, el grito de Chris, estábamos tan asustados que no podíamos hablar.

Jill y Claire fueron al baño, Sherry y yo las acompañamos por si acaso, los chicos se habían quedado en la habitación. Al llegar al baño nos quedamos sorprendidas de lo grande que era, también tenía unas puertas que daban a unos baños más pequeños, como si fueran baños privados en otro más grande. Claire, Sherry y Jill se metieron en los baños privados y yo me quedé fuera, en los lavabos, esperándolas.

Pasó un rato largo y no salían así que me fui yo sola a la habitación, tenía tanto miedo que fui corriendo hacia la habitación , al llegar no estaban ni Leon, ni Jake, entonces fui corriendo al baño y busqué a las chicas pero tampoco estaban, ahora si que estaba aterrada, yo sola en esa casa fantasmal. No sabía que hacer, de repente oí un ruido, no era ningún grito sino pasos, eran pasos lentos y largos que se oían cada vez mas cerca, pensaba que iba a morir del susto o devorada por un monstruo, no lo sabía, y entonces lo vi, vi al "monstruo", era un ser con pelo negro largo y ropa blanca, era mi fin, rápidamente me metí a un armario que estaba lleno de polvo y telaraña, cerré la puerta sin hacer ruido. Cerré los ojos y roge al cielo para que no me hiciera nada el "monstruo". Oí unas risas, se abrió la puerta y abrí mis ojos, todos mis amigos se estaban riendo, el "monstruo", al parecer, era la antigua dueña de la casa Marta. Todos se estaban muriendo de la risa, y yo que casi me hacia encima.

-Jajajajajaja, Ada no aguanta nada.-dijo Chris haciendo que todos mis amigos se burlaran de mí.

-Si claro, como ustedes no se quedaron solos en una habitación a oscuras perseguidos por un "monstruo" verdad.- les dije con los nervios de punta, a causa del susto que recibí.

-No chicos en serio Ada tiene razón, yo no se que hubiera hecho si hubiera estado en el lugar de ella.-les comento Leon agarrándome la mano y mirándome a los ojos.

-Si quieren...-dijo Jill

-Les damos más privacidad, para que... Ya saben.-concluyó Chris interrumpiendo a Jill.

-No seas asqueroso Chris.-dijo Jill dandole un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

-Otra cosa es que tú seas pervertida...pero de las bonitas.-respondió Chris haciendo que Jill, se sonrojara.

-Saben algo, ustedes se deberían quedar aquí mejor, lo necesitan más que nosotros-les comentó Leon haciendo que ellos se sonrojarán al igual que yo.

-Huuuyyy aquí hay amor.- les gritamos para sonrojarlos aún más de lo que Leon los había sonrojado.

-Ya basta de molestar a Chris.-murmuro Sherry enojada a Leon.

-¿Celosa?... solo porque Jake no se haya declarado aun, no significa que te pongas así.-les dije para romper el hielo entre ellos dos.

-No es eso, es...olvídalo.-dijo Sherry sonrojada bajando las escaleras con Claire.

-No te preocupes Jake todo a su tiempo.- le comente para darle ánimos.

-Gracias y parece que tu tiempo ha llegado.-dijo Jake viéndonos a los dos, en ese instante mis mejillas ardían por el comentario que hizo Jake.

Después de eso, Leon les hizo como una señal para que bajaran y nos dejaran solos.

Ellos bajaron menos Jill.

-Jill, por favor...-Leon le dijo para que nos dejaran solos.

-Pero no me quiero ir.. Yo se que vas arruinarlo.-insistió Jill haciéndose la difícil.

Jill vamos quiero hablar contigo.-dijo Chris en las escaleras, rápidamente Jill se dirige hacia donde esta Chris.

-¿Ada... Yo te quería preguntar si querías ser mi novia?-me dijo Leon acercándose hacia mí, en un instante ya tenía sus cálidos labios junto a los míos, Nos besamos hasta que nos falto el aire. Ese beso quizo decir sí . Me abrazo, sentía sus brazos rodeando mi cintura, estaba feliz mi sueño se había hecho realidad.

Bajamos las escaleras rápidamente, hicimos como si nada para no levantar "sospechas".Marta nos pidió una disculpa por la pequeña broma y se ofreció a acompañarnos a casa en su auto y explicarles a nuestros padres lo que paso por a ver llegado tan tarde. Igual nuestros padres nos castigaron a todos, pero a pesar de todo conseguimos pasar una noche muy divertida. Pero lo mejor de todo fue que Leon me pidió que fuera su novia. !Fue un Halloween inolvidable¡.

* * *

 **Cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario es bienvenida siempre y cuando se mantenga respeto. Dejen sus reviews, son muy importantes para mí.**

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado, háganmelo saber si no lo fue.**

 **Saludos :)**


End file.
